


Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows

by tamalinn



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: I mean...





	Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/gifts).



> Password: SunshineAndLollipops

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to kitkatbyte, who found this vid years after I believed it was lost forever.


End file.
